NCIS: The Olympian Tales of Narnian Hogwarts
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: When 2 girls get stuck in the middle of four colliding stories, they have to fight to protect their new home and friends...and maybe even find true love along the way
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fanatics!

**I do hope that you enjoy my little story. (Not that little really) But, do be gentle with your reviews, I am a delicate creature and this is my first official fanfic.**

_**I do not own any of the characters other than Rose and Alyssa.**_

**Now without further a due I give you… pause for dramatic effect… **

**NCIS: The Olympian Tales of Narnian Hogwarts **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Alyssa and Rose were hanging out with their friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Alyssa and Hermione were talking about school as usual and Rose was watching as Ron "tried" To teach Harry how to shoot a bow-and-arrow. Apparently Ron had learned from his older brothers and had picked it up quite quickly. Harry; however, was not having as much luck.**

**"Man I wish I could handle this as well as I do a wa…" Harry stopped short because he remembered that Rose was sitting right there and should not know about wizardry. "Pen." He finished.**

**He wanted to give it one more try before he gave up completely on it when all of a sudden a cruise ship exploded in the nearby water. From the wreckage he could just make out the name of the ship… "The Princess ****Andromeda"**

**While studying the wreckage they saw a platinum blonde headed boy running away from them. Ron immediately sprinted towards the boy crying, "Its Malfoy!" Harry and Hermione quickly pursued and Rose and Alyssa decided it was best to follow them. Ron tackled 'Malfoy' and he and Harry held these strange foot long sticks to his neck. Rose and Alyssa said simultaneously, "Oooooh, what dangerous weapons." Yet 'Malfoy' looked genuinely scared. Harry promised to two utterly confused girls that he would explain later.**

**They questioned Malfoy whom, by the way Rose found decently attractive as had Alyssa with Harry, and found put that he had detonated the bomb on the Andromeda as a prank. **

"**It wasn't supposed to be that big." He explained. But in the interest of justice Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Alyssa hauled his sorry but back to the crime scene, where the navy version of cops, NCIS, had already begun their work. **

**As the 6 of them approached the scene a silvery haired, blue-eyed man confronted them. He introduced himself as Special Agent Gibbs and said that they were not allowed near the crime scene. They quickly explained that Malfoy was the culprit and explained his situation and were then sent off to be handled by the other members of the NCIS team.**

**They met up with a lovely Israeli woman who introduced herself as S. Agent David, but said that they could call her Ziva. A ruggedly handsome man next questioned them going by the name of Tony or S. Agent DiNozzo. While they were being questioned Rose and Alyssa noticed three very stricken looking teenagers approaching the boat. There was a girl with grey eyes and curly blonde hair, and two guys, one with black hair and green eyes and the other with dark blonde hair and dark blonde eyes. They introduced themselves as Annabeth, Percy, and Jarrod. They explained that a good friend of theirs had been on that ship.**

**Presently Tony got a very confused look on his face and said, "Hey aren't you four" gesturing towards Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, "And you three" Gesturing towards Percy, Jarrod, and Annabeth, "All from mo…" He was going to finish the sentence with movies, but Annabeth and Hermione simultaneously shot him death glares telling him to shut up or else, and he quickly listened.**

**Just then Gibbs walked up and said that the bomb squad needed to get the work and that they should all go get something to eat together to keep out of their way. So Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, Jarrod, Rose, and Alyssa all set out to find some food to eat. **

**

* * *

**

Well there it is i hopw ya'll liked it, because i absolutly loved writting it.

Pls review i wanna hear your toughts! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! I need to clear a few things up, though.**

**I actually own three of the characters in this story; Alyssa, Rose, **_**and **_**Jarrod.**

**Also, you have no idea what our two main characters look like. Here are some brief descriptions:**

**Alyssa is 5'6", has curly auburn hair, green\gray eyes, and is very tan**

**Rose is 5'7", has curly strawberry blonde hair (with more strawberry than blonde), hazel eyes, and is pale with freckles all over.**

**Ok, now that you know all of that vital info, please enjoy the second installment of this exciting story!**

So they all went to a nearby restaurant and got a table for 12. Rose was squished between Percy and Draco, while Alyssa was on the other side of Percy between him and Harry.

It took awhile for the food to arrive, so when it finally got there everyone was definitely ready for it. They were about to dig in when Tony stood up and yelled "Ow! Who pinched me?" They all looked at each other, but no one spoke. Then Ron stood up and yelled "Ouch! I felt it too."

Hermione stood up and said "it feels like magic!" "How would you know what magic feels like?" Percy asked quickly.

Suddenly the room started to spin, going faster and faster all the time. Then it stopped and everything was still, absolutely still. Once everyone's vision came into focus, they realized they were in a forest.

"Oh crap!" Harry so intelligently interjected. "Didn't see that one coming." "Where the heck are we and why were you talking about magic?" Ziva asked in her distinctive Israeli accent. "Well, Ziva" Tony explained, "Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Malfoy over there are all wizards so this could have something to do with them. However, Jackson, Chase, and Beauregard are all demigods, so this could also have something to do with them." Everyone stared at him, mouths gaping open. Tony smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

Alyssa and Rose thought he was joking. But when nobody protested, they began to worry that it was all true. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Annabeth, Percy, and Jarrod were all looking very sheepish. Gibbs didn't look at all surprised. Alyssa and Rose didn't know whether to be distressed or angry. They decided to blow up together. "We knew you and were close friends with you for a good, long time and you DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US?"

"We wanted to tell you," Harry said, "really we did. But it was for your safety that we decided not to." He put a comforting hand on Alyssa's shoulder, and she smiled back at him. Ron moved to do the same with Rose, but she moved away quickly and glared at him. Alyssa snapped out of her romantic trance and went and stood by Rose so they could pout together.

Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded to explain the depths of their wizardry. How Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a house called Gryffindor and Draco was in a house called Slytherin; how their kind of magic works; explaining the wands; etc.

Percy, Annabeth, and Jarrod then explained themselves. How being a demigod works; how Percy is a son of Poseidon, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and Jarrod is a son of Aphrodite ("explains a lot." Alyssa and Rose silently thought); etc.

Then everyone, all 12 of them, began to wonder where on earth they were. Ziva, always wanting to know where her tactical advantages lie, then asked everyone what weapons they carried, if any. Percy, Annabeth, and Jarrod all had their swords. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had their wands. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all had their handguns. Alyssa and Rose stared blankly at everyone. Percy, seeing demigod potential in Alyssa, offered her his spare sword. Draco, seeing witch potential in Rose, offered her his extra wand.

So Percy was off teaching Alyssa how to swordfight and Draco was off teaching Rose how to use her wand when everyone heard a twig snap behind them. All drew their weapons.

**So there's chapter 2 for y'all. Please review to let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back with chapter three for y'all to read.**

**This was a really difficult chapter to right because I wasn't sure how we should meet the Narnian crew, so just bear with me.**

They stood there anticipating the worst when a little girl, who appeared to be about thirteen years old, walked forward. At first she appeared to smile at the group of strangers, but then she noticed their various weapons and her eyes grew big as saucers. She drew a dagger that the group had not noticed before and yelled out, "Peter!"

A boy who they assumed to be Peter came running to the girl's side. He had a sword, a shield, and not to mention an entire army of some very interesting creatures behind him.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled with furiousity.

A girl with a bow-and-arrow and two other boys with pointy swords appeared next to him. They stared with dagger like expressions at each other until Tony gasped and said, "Dude its Prince Caspian and the Pevensies. Whoa! We must be in Narnia."

"How did you know who we were?" A boy with long brown hair and a cute Spanish accent asked.

"Let me take a wild guess…another movie you saw Tony?"

"What movie?" The bow-and-arrow chick said.

Tony went on to explain to everyone about the Narnian world and how he came to know about it. Once he was finished, the newly identified Caspian said, "Well, I suppose we could use every person we can get, so welcome aboard."

Back at the How, after everyone introduced themselves, they were trying to figure out a battle strategy. Peter wanted to directly attack Miraz, but Caspian thought that it would be safer if they stayed put. Percy was still freaking out about being forced to work with monsters and did not want to be there. Ziva was demonstrating how to operate a gun and the wonders of the cell phone. Rose and Alyssa were still mildly confused about the situation that they had found themselves in.

"Fine we will do it your way." Caspian said finally deciding on Peter's strategy then leaving.

"Alright we need to figure out who will lead our separate teams. I will be with the team that sneaks inside but I need one of you to lead the army through the gates." Peter said looking around the room expectantly.

"Percy has lead before he can do it." Annabeth piped up as Percy gave glared at her.

"Well?" Peter asked Percy.

"No, I will not lead your Army full of monsters just so you can overthrow Caspian's uncle who is supposedly evil. For all we know you guys could just be manipulating us into helping you."

"Oh will you stop being so paranoid?" Ron sighed.

"Oh we are sorry, but they did not exactly show use some ID that said "good guys" on it" Jarrod because he was just as pissed off as Percy about this.

"Why don't you all just chill out? What we need to do is calm down and let Peter decide to do what is best." Hermione said smiling at Peter.

Peter was about to continue when Annabeth cut in. "Okay Hermione, just because you have a crush on him does not make him right all the time. This plan is actually pretty weak."

Everyone continued to yell at each other. Tony was sitting off to the side singing, "Home on the Range" and trying to explain to Gibbs why deer and antelope play. Alyssa and Rose were looking back and forth between all the shouting, not knowing whose side to take.

**So there ya have it.**

**Everything's not so happy between our little groups of "friends".**

**I hope you liked it and PLEASE review! I could really use some helpful suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Presenting…the fourth installment of this one-of-a-kind story! (I can be a little dramatic sometimes *smiles*)**

**At this point there are so many arguments happening concurrently so I'm just gonna list and number them. **

Argument #1 – Percy vs. Harry

"If you're so afraid maybe I will lead them." Harry spat at Percy. "Ha like you could lead an entire army with a twig! Not likely. I might as well do it to prevent unnecessary death." Percy shot back. "Oh no you're too afraid to work with creatures you've never seen before." "I didn't say I had never seen them before. I said I don't usually fight _with _them."

Argument #2 – Annabeth vs. Hermione

"Shut up blondie! Just because you're the daughter of Athena doesn't mean you know everything." Hermione yelled at Annabeth. "I may not know everything, but I sure as heck know more than _you_, witch." Annabeth said with venom. "Oh yeah well I know for a fact that you've been eyeballing Ron ever since we got here." Enraged at that last comment, Annabeth let out a yell and launched herself at Hermione. The two became quickly engaged in a vicious catfight.

Argument #3 – Draco vs. Edmund

"Draco, just because we are raiding the castle doesn't mean we can kill everyone in sight. Some are just innocent bystanders." Edmund tried reasoning. "Well if they are in the castle with the enemy then they deserve to die." Draco replied heatedly. "That's not fair. They should be given a chance to live, even if they work for Miraz; they are still just people." Draco muttered something under his breath.

Argument #4 – Ziva vs. Susan

"If you take the time to think about what you are doing, then you will more likely win." Susan plainly stated. "But in the time you took to think, you could have acted and won this action." Ziva countered in her Israeli accent. "But if you make the wrong move, you could end up dead." Ziva responded with a deadly serious expression on her face, "In the time it would take to think, your opponent could have acted against you and you would be dead. Where did logic get you? Instinct is the only way to make it out alive."

Argument #5 – Peter vs. Ron

"What do you even fight with as a wizard?" Peter questioned the redhead. Ron pulled out his wand and handed it to Peter, who said, "This is a stick….this is a _stick_!" "Actually," Ron corrected, "it is a wand. Wizards use them to harness their powers and I guarantee you it can do a lot more damage than that little sword of yours." Peter unsheathed his sword and said "I'll have you know that the great Aslan himself knighted me with this sword." "Who is this Stupid Aslan anyway?" Ron questioned. "I keep hearing him mentioned." "Don't you ever say that about aslant again. He is the greatest ruler I have ever known." Peter said with his sword at Ron's throat.

Argument #6 – Gibbs vs. Tony

"All I'm saying, DiNozzo, is that deer and antelope don't play together." Gibb s said. "Boss, the song doesn't say that they play _together_, just that they play."Tony replied. Gibbs retorted, "But why would deer and antelope be playing? If I'm on the range, I'm gonna have my gun and be getting myself some meat! If they are 'playing', they have just issued themselves a death warrant." Tony opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it and closed his mouth. A few minutes later he asked, "Who eats antelope meat?" Gibbs looked at him funny and said "What?"

Meanwhile Alyssa said to Rose, "Wow. We have some insane friends. I mean, catfights and swordfights and wands out everywhere!" "And look at Jarrod over there." Rose interjected. "I think he is actually having a fight with himself in the mirror."

It was true. Jarrod was wagging his finger at his reflection. Rose said, "Well he _is _a son of Aphrodite and they are supposed to be incredibly conceited. But he is kinda hot, don't you think?" They both nodded in agreement.

**I hope you understood at least most of what was going on during this period of time…..it was a little confusing if I do say so myself. **

**Reviews are **_**always, always, **__**Always **_**welcome. Please, it lets me know what you think of it and I really do want to know how the world is responding to this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello my little fans. I'm back after an extremely long day at school. Yes I know it is hard to believe that myself would be forced to endure such torture, but it is sadly true.

**Now on to the fifth chapter.**

**Hope you luv it! ;)**

At that moment Caspian walked in the room. Seeing the ruckus, he tries to get everyone's attention. Eventually he got frustrated and ran over and stood on top of the stone table and yelled, "Shut the Hell up! What is wrong with you people? Fighting over the most idiotic things." Everyone started to explain themselves to him, but he raised his hand and continued. "I don't care why you are fight, I just want it to stop. Now look here's what we are going to do. Percy, Annabeth, Ron, Draco, Rose, and Alyssa all will go get some firewood. Everyone else will stay here and help set up the sleeping arrangements.

(Out gathering firewood)

Percy, Annabeth, Ron and Draco were all still riled up from their various arguments, so they stomped along in storm silence. Rose and Alyssa; however, what the group had decided on doing back there. But, they grew bored with that and decided it was high time for them to do some girl-to-girl heart-to-heart gossiping. So they informed the others that they were going to go off in another direction to gather firewood.

Once they were out of earshot they started talking.

"Well this is an interesting, uh, situation…eh? Alyssa commented.

"I know" Rose agreed. "All these people from all these different backgrounds coming together in a less-then-peaceful way. But there are some pretty hot guys within our little group."

Alyssa perked up. "Oooooh like who?"

"Well there is obviously Jarrod. Then I personally find Edmund and especially Draco to be very, well, gorgeous." She replied. "And you? Don't act like you are not eyeing certain people too."

"Well" Alyssa began. "Other than our agreed upon Jarrod, Caspian and Harry are pretty cute and I personally find Percy to be, how did you put it? Very gorgeous."

"Interesting and who do you think the other girls of this group are crushing on?" Rose inquired.

Alyssa promptly replied. "Well Annabeth so kindly pointed out Hermione's fondness of Peter; and I myself think that she notices Ron in that oh-so-special way. Oh and Tony cant control his stares at Susan too well."

"I completely agree." Rose said. "I also think that Jarrod is unfortunately fascinated with Ziva. He was watching her more than what she was teaching about her gun. And what do you think of Harry and Lucy being together?" Alyssa and Rose simultaneously looked at each other and squealed, "Aw they would be so cute together!"

Just then they both heard a loud thud. They quickly walked towards the sound, which unfortunately was in the direction they had left the other members of their group. Alyssa had already unsheathed her sword, and Rosa quickly had her wand at the ready. They walked into the clearing then hastily moved so that they were back to back. They did this because Rose pointed to Draco's green and silver scarf that was lying on the ground, which both of them knew he would never take off and leave willingly.

Suddenly from out of the branches of the trees above them, 5 heavily armed men dark featured jumped down and started advancing towards them. Alyssa charged and started expertly fighting with her sword. Rose stood her ground and started yelling out spell such as "stupefy" and "expelliarmus", although to Alyssa it just sounded like she was yelling out random combinations of letters.

Rose and Alyssa were each successfully holding off their 2 men for a few minutes, but were soon overpowered. The fifth man, who had not been fighting, walked up with 5 horses, atop which were Ron, Annabeth, Draco, and Percy, all bound and gagged. Rose and Alyssa soon found themselves in the same predicament.

(Back at the How)

It was growing rapidly dark. Peter and Caspian were nervously pacing back and forth repeatedly muttering, "They should be back by now." Gibbs, being the generic father figure to everyone was equally agitated. Finally he had enough of helplessly waiting around, and was fixing to hop on a horse and ride out to find them.

He was walking towards the underground stables when Caspian caught his arm. "We can't help them now." Caspian said gently. "They are on their own. We would jeopardize the entire mission if we go out looking for them." "I don't give a damn about your mission!" Gibbs exploded. "There are 6 teenagers out in the woods probably surrounded by Telamines…Tarmalines, how ever you pronounce it." Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Boss. If Ziva can take care of herself in the bowels of South Africa, Then Rose, Alyssa, Draco, Percy, Ron, and Annabeth can easily handle a few Telmarines." Gibbs relented and stalked off.

A few minutes later Ziva whispered to Tony with worry in her voice, "You really think they are ok?" Tony hesitated before replying. "I don't know. I really hope so, because Caspian was right. They are on their own now."

Oooooooooh ominous ending to the chapter. What do you think will happen to our captured people? Please review and lets me know.

**REALLY! My fans are what I live to write for. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey just FYI this is going to be a fairly short chapter, but by all means **_**do not **_**skip it because some very important things happen.**

**Anyway, I know you are probably dying to know what's going on with our six brave teens so….**

Meanwhile Alyssa, Rose, Annabeth, Percy, Draco, and Ron were all riding along in forced silence. Alyssa was wishing for some miracle to help them escape. "You know, some magical power would be really nice right now." She silently thought, half-jokingly because she was more in a daydreaming state than anything else.

At that moment on of the Telmarine soldiers cried out "Hey! Where'd the redheaded girl go?" Ron was about o make some smart-aleck comment about how his hair was truly red and Alyssa's was more of a red-brown mix when he and everyone else noticed that Alyssa had simply disappeared.

The assumed leader of those Telmarines became angered, yelling at the others, "You idiots! She's still right there!" He swung the butt of his sword at the air above the horse Alyssa was\is sitting on. The butt of the sword connected with something, there was a thud, and Alyssa was seen lying on the ground.

She seemed dazed briefly, but then she concentrated and she once more became invisible. But the Telmarine struck her again and again, with Percy was struggling with his bonds and glaring at him, until she was bleeding from multiple wounds to her face and body.

Just then Rose yelled through her gag, "Don't. Touch. Her. Again." Immediately a faint purple bubble-shield formed around Alyssa, and any attempts by the Telmarines to penetrate it were made in vain. But then they got smart and disrupted Rose's concentration by knocking her out with a club. Draco yelled and struggled to get out of his bonds to no avail.

The force field disappeared, and a Telmarine hit Alyssa over the head with the same club, rendering her unconscious. The two unconscious girls were laid across one horse, everyone else's bonds tightened, and the captors led their captives back to Miraz's castle.

**Once again, sorry for the length, or I guess lack thereof, of this chapter. Review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Did ya miss me?**

**Of course you did because you were dying to know what becomes of our now captured little heroes.**

**Well I won't keep you waiting any longer…so here you go.**

* * *

When Alyssa came to she found that her various wounds had been bandaged. She did not ask by whom, because if was one of those Telmarines she did not want to know. Both she and Rose had splitting headaches from being clubbed over the head.

"Morning you two." Percy said as cheerily as he could muster.

"How are y'all feeling?" Draco asked with genuine concern in his eyes, which lingered on Rose.

"A little woozy, but I think we will live." Rose replied.

"OK now that we have established that you are ok…What the Bloody Hell happened out there with the invisibility and that purple bubble. Ugh I'm just so confused!" Ron yelled.

"Allow me to explain Ron." Annabeth said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You see every hundred years or so a daughter of Athena, which by the way Alyssa is your mom, gets the power of voluntary invisibility."

"Whoa!" Percy said. "Cool beans."

"Wait," Ron said. "How does that explain what Rose did with that shield thingy?"

"Well I'm not for certain, since I don't know as much about the wizard world, but Draco and Ron correct me if I am wrong, that every other century a Ravenclaw comes along that is born with the natural ability to use the energy around them to create a force field."

"That explains it. Thank you very much for clearing that up Annabeth." Ron responded.

"What are the odds?" Percy said. "That two once in a life time people would both be here together." He looked at Alyssa. Their eyes met and he looked down at the floor.

"What we need to do now is figure a way out of here." Annabeth said. "Any ideas?"

"Oh no we all assumed that the great and brilliant Annabeth would get us out of here with no help whatsoever from us." Malfoy stated sarcastically.

Annabeth gave him her signature death glare. Rose hid a laugh, but could not help but smile. Draco smirked seeing this and looked incredibly pleased with himself.

Before anyone else could continue, the door burst open. A very burly Telmaraine soldier stood there with two men behind him. They all three walked into the cell and grabbed Ron, Draco, and Percy and dragged them out. The girls tried to stop them, but were easily overpowered without their weapons and were pushed against the far wall. The cell door slammed shut and they could hear a key turning in the lock.

Rose, Annabeth, and Alyssa all held their breath, not knowing what was going to happen to their friends.

Suddenly out of the silence they heard a sound of pain. It was clearly Ron who started to use some very colorful language.

**

* * *

**

Dun dun Dunnnnnn. Awwwwwww poor boys. I hated to write this, but it needed to be done.

**Anyways…REVIEW! That's an order munchkins. ****Luv y'all :-).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8…..This was a very fun chapter to write. **

After half an hour of hearing the guys trying to take the whipping like men, they were thrown back into the cell, the tattered remains of their shirts barely clinging to them. Alyssa ran to Percy, Rose ran to Draco, and Annabeth ran to Ron. Each girl led the guy she was supporting to the wall so they could sit leaning against it and the girls could begin to nurse the wounds.

First they cleaned out the wounds with the clean drinking water; then they washed the remains of the shirts in that water; finally, they tore the shirts into strips and used them to bandage up the wounds.

The guys had been slipping in and out of consciousness during this process. Once they were fully awake, Annabeth asked Ron worriedly, "Are you alright?" "Oh, never better." He replied sarcastically. "I'm actually looking forward to another whipping."

Annabeth looked hurt, and Ron immediately said, "Hey, I'm sorry. I was just kidding, I'm really fine." He took her hand and continued, "You did a really great job on nursing my various wounds." Still in shock of her best friend and her crush getting whipped, she broke down crying. Ron pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and wrapped her in a hug. Then he pulled back, tipped her head up with his hand, and whispered, "Hey, hey. Shhh….." Then he sweetly touched his lips to hers.

Meanwhile Alyssa, Rose, Percy, and Draco sat there feeling very awkward. Rose turned to Draco and said, "Hey, are you feeling any better?" "I'm fine." He answered curtly. Rose retorted, "You know, you don't _always _have to have your 'bad boy' face on." He hesitated before replying, "I'm just so used to having it up all the time that when I get around different people I forget to just be myself." Rose smiled and said, "Well, you don't have to worry about having it up around me." Draco smirked, leaned in, and whispered, "Oh I know." Rose just rolled her eyes.

Percy then turned to Alyssa and said, "Well, it seems like it's time for our little sentimental moment." Alyssa just smiled and gently punched his arm. Unfortunately, she hit him on one of his wounds and he winced. She gasped and grabbed his hand, crying out, "Oh my goodness, are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Then she realized what she was doing. She let go of his hand, blushed, and averted her eyes.

But he said gently, "Hey, I don't mind." Alyssa risked a glance back at him. He laughed, and she innocently asked, "What?" "You're even cuter when you're embarrassed." he replied, half-smiling. Then he retook hold of her hand.

Later that night, they were all sleeping soundly, holding hands with their respective crush. Then Annabeth woke them all up and whispered,

"We're getting out of here."

**So yes this is definitely the romantic chapter. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Reviews are the focus of those statements!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good day my wonderful readers. I am back with another chapter for you. Please enjoy it because I took time out of my oh so busy schedule to write it for you. 3**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth proceeded to explain her plan. Everyone quickly learned their parts and got in to position.

Ron walked over to the cell door and started banging on it. "Hey Mr. Guard! Come over here. We need some help." The guard walked over to the door and asked, "What is it?" "I think he's dead. Can you check?" Ron said pointing to Draco who was lying on the ground very still. Rose was kneeling over him pretending to cry, because the guard had heard all their conversations from the night before and would assume she would be the most upset.

"Alright, all of you over there." The guard said motioning towards the far side of the room. He started to walk over to where Draco lay, when he felt a cold sword, his own sword to be exact, press against his neck. He silently cursed himself for forgetting to invisible one. Alyssa hastily finished him off and said, "Lets move!"

They quickly and yet quietly crept through the dungeon corridors getting rid of the guards as they came upon them. Along the way they found where they had hidden their weapons and were very happy to have their wands/swords in their possession again.

When they found the door to the dungeon it was locked tight. Even though she knew it would cause a lot of noise and attract a lot of attention, Rose cried, "Reducto!" and disintegrated the pad lock.

They decided to forget all attempts to be quiet and sprinted through the corridors of Miraz's castle. They twisted right and left and right and left, went around corners, and even got stuck in a dead end once. They finally found the entrance hall, which they knew was the best exit point. Everyone shared a relieved smile.

Rose, Alyssa, Annabeth, Percy, Draco, and Ron were all quickly walking towards the unguarded door when everything went wrong. They saw huddled in a small circle three people who nobody expected and definitely did not want to see at that moment: a sandy blonde haired, golden eyed guy with a scar above his left eye who Percy and Annabeth recognized as Luke Castellan/Kronos; a black haired, black eyed, pale woman that looked scarily insane who Draco and Ron recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange; and an older man with dark hair and dark skin who they all presumed to be Miraz.

The six teens froze, but not before the three villains noticed them. Bellatrix smiled evilly and raised her wand with the obvious intention to kill them, but Miraz interrupted, "No! Wait…" Alyssa had been standing in the middle of the teens, so it was easy for her to disappear. She snuck up behind Miraz and was just about to "relieve" him of his weapon when he whipped around grabbed her invisible hand and said, "What do you think you are doing daughter of Athena?"

Alyssa knowing she had been compromised became visible again and asked, "How did you know I was there?"

"I am the titan Coeus of intelligence disguised as a mere mortal, I know everything." He smiled wickedly.

Annabeth stepped in and said, "I highly doubt you know everything, but we will soon find out." And with that everyone engaged in battle. Percy and Alyssa against Luke/ Kronos. Draco and Rose were fighting Miraz/Coeus. And Ron and Annabeth were fighting Bellatrix.

Just as Ron held out his wand to say a spell, Bellatrix broke it in half, violently shoved him to the side and advanced towards Annabeth. Bellatrix quickly overwhelmed Annabeth and had her on her knees with her dagger on the other side of the room. She raised her wand to kill her when Ron jumped between her and Annabeth just as Bellatrix uttered, "Avada Kedavra". Bellatrix looked pleased with herself as Ron gasped and fell to the floor. She and the other two villains vanished, satisfied with the damage they had done, for tonight.

Annabeth ran over and took Ron in her arms. Rose buried her face in Draco's shoulder, and he held her comfortingly. Alyssa squeezed Percy's hand tightly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Ron! Ron you're going to be all right. Just stay with me." Annabeth said as if she was really trying to reassure herself.

"Annabeth" Ron said reaching up to touch her face. "I love you." The light went out of his eyes and he went limp in her arms.

"Ron, no! Please, no!" Annabeth buried her face into his chest crying.

Percy walked over to Annabeth cautiously. "Annabeth?" "Leave me alone!" She yelled at him. He backed away and stood with Alyssa, leaving her to mourn.

Suddenly Ron's body started to disappear. "What?" Annabeth chocked out. Then Ron's body was gone all together. She started sobbing harder. Rose walked over and hugged her until her cries were reduced to sniffles.

"We should go." Annabeth said as confidently as she could muster. And with that they all ran out of the castle and made their way as fast as they could towards the How.

* * *

**Sob, cry, and tear. Boohoo that was so sad. Poor Ron, why did he have to die?**

**Did you like it? Hate it? I don't really care as long as you review and tell me. It's not that hard to review. Please! I'm begging you. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank Someone and Nit picker for reviewing. And yes I meant Jarrod had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I'm also sorry the first chapter was all bold but my computer messed up when I was submitting it. But anyway thanks soooo much to you guys for reviewing!**

**Oh, and I need to clear something up: Imagine everyone in their teens, yes Ziva and Tony too. Except Gibbs, actually, cause he…..well he just does better as the oldish guy that he is.**

(Back at the How, 6 hours earlier)

Ziva was polishing her gun when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She whipped around and pointed the gun at the intruder's neck, only to find that it was Jarrod. He cried, "What the f….froo-froo-froo are you doing?" "Sorry," she mumbled, "it was a reaction." Still pressed against each other, they hesitated an awkward moment before breaking apart.

It was obvious Jarrod wanted to say something; he coughed and looked down, hesitating. Ziva turned to leave, saying, "Well if you don't need anything….." "Actually I wanted to ask you something." He spoke up. "Are you and Tony, like, _together_?" Ziva had a confused expression on her face, then she burst out in laughter. "Me and Tony? As if." "Well you two sure act like you like each other." Jarrod replied. Once she could breather normally again, Ziva said, "Trust me, that's just his annoyance messing with your brain. Wait, why do you care?" "Well, I, um, it's just that I-I-I…" She silenced his babbling with her lips on his. When they finally pulled away, Ziva remarked, "Y'know, for a son of Aphrodite, when it comes to dealing with love you sure do hit around the tree." With a confused look on his face, Jarrod asked, "Do you mean 'beat around the bush'?"

Later that night, everyone was sleeping except for Susan and Tony. "Susan," Tony whispered, "Are you sleeping?" "Now if I was asleep how would I answer that, Tony?" she replied tiredly. He said, "Sorry. I can't sleep and I wanted someone to talk to." Susan turned over to face Tony. "Ok fine. What do you want to talk about?" "Well, what is the most recent movie that came out in your time?" came Tony's question. Susan sighed and fell asleep listening to Tony go on and on about some movie based during WWII.

Early the next morning a faun came running in and roused everyone, saying, "People are coming toward the How!" Hoping for their friends, Jarrod, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Caspian, Susan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Harry, and Hermione all walked out of the How and watched anxiously as the five people drew closer.

Once the people were close enough that their faces could be seen everyone ran to them and embraced their friends. Everyone was still hugging when Harry asked, "Where's Ron?" Annabeth bit her lip to keep from crying. Draco told them the bad news and suddenly their reunion wasn't so happy.

Everyone went back to the How in silence. Once they were all inside, everyone relayed their various stories of what had happened to them since Draco, Annabeth, Rose, Percy, and Alyssa were last seen (A\N – except all the romantic stuff).

Everybody was pretty shocked to find out about Alyssa's and Rose's powers and especially about Miraz. "I always knew he was bald, but a titan…..i never would have guessed." Caspian said in a state of shock. "Well what do you guys think? Should we still attack Miraz's castle?" Peter questioned the group.

"Yes; if nothing else for Ron." Annabeth spoke. It was decided that they would attack that night. Everyone then lay down for some well-deserved sleep.

**Coming up next…..Chp 11: the night raid! Review as always, my pretties.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Burr its cold, but no worries. Just grab a cup of hot chocolate sit back and the heat between certain people in this chapter will warm you up.**

* * *

While everyone was attacking inside or just outside of the gate, Annabeth and Edmund were dropped on the guard tower. After taking out the guards, and signaling the others, all they had left to do was wait and wait and wait. "Sooo…." Edmund commented attempting to fill the awkward silence. They would have probably gone on and stuttered to each other for a while if Annabeth hadn't noticed an ominous looking cloud growing rapidly on the horizon.

The wind started to pick up, and Annabeth got a very worried look on her face. Before Edmund could even ask Annabeth said, "Those clouds weren't there 2 minutes ago. This is bad really bad." As she leaned over the edge to get a better look at the brewing storm, she slipped and fell off the tower.

Thankfully Edmund caught her arm and hauled her back up over the edge. Unfortunately he yanked her a bit too hard and she landed on top of him. They both lay there catching their breaths for a minute. Then blushing they got up and went and stood on opposite side of the tower.

Annabeth; however, walked back over to Edmund and quietly said, "Um I forgot to thank you for that. Saving my life that is." Still facing away from her he replied, "Oh any time." Turning towards her he continued. "And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about you loosing Ron. I know you had…uh…feelings for him more or less." Annabeth just set her jaw and stared off at the ever-growing cloud.

A single tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. A quiet guttural cry came from her throat, and she whispered to herself, "I'm supposed to be strong. I already cried over him once. I need to move on so we can carry through this raid." All Edmund did, all she would let him do, was enclose her hand in his. The wisp of a smile crossed her lips as she looked at him.

Down below everyone was fighting their butts off. The Narnians were fighting hard, but were quickly loosing ground. Peter called for a retreat. Caspian, Gibbs, Tony, Percy, Draco, Harry, Jarrod, Peter, Rose, Alyssa, Hermione, Ziva, and Susan all made it out before the minotaur holding up the gate collapsed. Annabeth swooped down on a griffin next to the survivors of the raid. They trudged back to the How in silence.

Once they arrived there Peter and Caspian got into a huge fight in which Peter said some things he did not truly mean. After which Peter stormed into the How with Hermione following him.

"What the heck was that Peter? I know you just lost a big battle, but that does not mean that you can blame Caspian. It is not his fault." Hermione said.

Peter turned on her yelling. "I know OK!" He took a deep breath then continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "I know it's not his fault, I'm just mad at myself for being so stupid."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder then ran a hand down his arm and grabbed his hand. She led him down a corridor to the wall drawings. She pointed to the drawing with the four Pevensies.

"I know you occasionally make mistakes" She began. "But we all do. You're too hard on yourself. The Peter that is in that picture is the same one that is standing in front of me right now. He is strong, kind, brave, passionate, and noble." Peter sighed and wrapped Hermione in a hug. She stroked his hair and was startled when he quite suddenly pulled back. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with such passion that she almost fainted. Hermione surprised both of them by kissing him back with equal passion; they both knew that this kiss would last a while.

* * *

**Yay more romance! I've got to say that is my favorite part to write in these fan fictions.**

**So anyways as usual…REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know Peter is supposed to be in this scene, but he's off elsewhere with Hermione…**

Lucy and Harry were having a conversation about the differences in their usual daily lives when Harry suddenly looked wildly around himself. He said quietly, "Lucy, do you hear that? It sounds like something cracking, like glass." Lucy thought a moment, then with a terrified expression on her face took Harry's hand and dragged him to the How.

They came upon the White Witch in her ice block staring at a mesmerized Caspian. Lucy immediately pulled out her dagger and Harry his wand. They started fighting the Hag, the Werewolf, and Nikabrik. As Caspian reached out toward the White Witch, Harry yelled, "Reducto!" and sent ice shards flying around the room.

Knowing that Lucy was oblivious to the shards because she was preoccupied with Nikabrik, Harry threw himself on top of her. Only after Caspian had killed the Hag, the Werewolf, and Nikabrik did Harry let her up. Blushing, Lucy said, "Thanks for saving me." After they embraced each other for awhile, Harry pulled back, looked in to her eyes, and said, "Anytime."

Meanwhile, everyone else was training for the unavoidable war. Alyssa and Percy were hard at work together, their swords gleaming in the sunlight. Percy was sweating hard since he was from New York City and he wasn't used to heavy heat\humidity. Alyssa was just fine since she was originally from Louisiana.

Percy called for a break and plopped down on the ground. "You know," he began, "being the son of Poseidon I'm not used to being wet, because I'm waterproof, but I guess sweat doesn't count." Alyssa laughed and muttered, "Yankee." Then she continued, "Percy, what are you doing?" Percy had stood up and walked a little ways towards a nearby stream. He raised his arms above his head. A giant spout of water shot up into the air. He angled it so that it only hit Alyssa.

She stood there dripping wet and shocked for a minute before she spoke. "Perseus Jackson, you little…..ugh!" She pushed a laughing Percy to the ground. Alyssa tried to walk away angrily, but slipped and landed right next to Percy, which only made him laugh harder. "You are a jerk." She said as she sat up. Percy moved closer and said, "Well now we're both wet." Alyssa gave him a look that said, "Duh."

Percy watched her closely and Alyssa noticed him staring and asked, "What?" "Your hair is all messed up." was the reply. He reached over and brushed her hair behind her ears. She blushed and looked down. "I-I should go." She stammered, then stood up. "Hold on a second." Percy said as he stood up as well. Alyssa turned around. "Ye…" She was stopped by Percy covering her lips with his own. She was surprised, but kissed him back. Percy pulled her in close, deepening the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist as her arms came around his neck.

Around this time Draco and Rose had been practicing with their wands out in the woods. They took turns chasing each other so that Rose could get a feel for which spells were appropriate at different times. Draco was chasing Rose when she hid behind a large tree. As she peeked around the side, Draco was right there in her face. In a flash, he had her backed into the tree with his wand at her neck.

He said to her, "I think that's enough practice for today." "Aww, tired already?" Rose said as she walked back in the direction they came. Draco suddenly called out, "Hey!" She turned to find him seductively leaned against a tree, beckoning her to come back. She sauntered back over to him and he said, "I didn't dismiss you yet, princess." Rose countered with, "Didn't know I needed dismissing."

As she turned to once again walk away, Draco caught her arm. With her back still to him, his arms snaked around her waist and he whispered in her ear, "I suppose you don't, but aren't you curious as to _why_ I still want you hear?" Still in his arms, Rose turned around and was about to answer him, but was cut off by his kiss.

She'd known it was coming, but was very surprised at how gentle the kiss actually was. Draco pulled back and they stared at each other for a few brief seconds. Then Rose flung her arms around Draco's neck and this kiss lasted much longer than the last…

**Romance is funn! I hope you like it so far…and the only way I'll know is if you review!**


	13. Chapter 13

T.G.I.F. People who just got home. Welcome back the wonderful world that is my story. Whether you are here because you are a fan or just bored I still appreciate you and love to here from you.

Later that day Edmund was about to leave to deliver Peter's letter when Annabeth stopped him and said, "Wait can I can with you? I mean just so I can see what we are going up against." "Sure I guess so," Ed was secretly glad for the company.

They walked into Miraz's/Coeus' tent and read the scroll. Once they were finished soldiers were lining up to block off the exit. M/C stood up and said, " did you children actually think I was that stupid? How about NO! Guards secure these two." The guards seized them and tied them side-by-side to a tree. They were forced to watch as M/C, Luke, and Bellatrix led the armies to war.

Lucy could tell something was wrong. She ran over and grabbed Harry. She explained that the armies were marching and that she needed to go and find Aslan fast, but she could not go alone. They readied a horse only telling Tony of their plans since he would be the least likely to try and stop them and tell the others. Harry and Lucy rode off to find Aslan. Luckily they made it past the distracted Telmarine guards.

Harry had his arms wrapped protectively around Lucy's waist to keep her steady on top of the horse. Lucy loved the feeling of his arms around her and was slightly disappointed when they found Aslan and had to dismount the horse. They had a nice little chat and then Harry and Lucy climbed unto his back as he summoned the trees out of their deep slumber.

(A little earlier)

Peter walked out with his friends next him to face the evil powers in battle. Everyone had a grim face on and proceeded to walk forward. Wizards and witches drew their wands. Half bloods and Narnians drew their swords. The NCIS crew took out their guns yeah it was kind of cheating but they needed all the help they could get. They noticed that the woman referred to as Bellatrix was wanted on the NCIS most wanted wall, perfect. They took a deep breath and charged forward.

They met head to head with an army of steel-clad soldiers. The once quiet field became filled with zapping, clanging, and yelling. Alyssa went invisibly around stabbing and slicing her way through Telmarine after Telmarine. Rose created a force field around her with only her wand protruding from the purple bubble as she cried out spell after spell.

It seemed as though the handful of Narnians were going to loose quickly to the thousands of Telmarines. But just as all hope was lost Caspian and a heard of centaurs came thundering out of the How to reinforce the army.

The Narnian forces succeeded in driving the Telmarine forces back to the giant river with the help of some newly awakened trees. The Narnians waved to Lucy, Harry, and Aslan who stood on the other side of the river. Aslan nodded to Percy who proceeded to bring forth a giant water beast that tore down the bridge.

After the giant had destroyed the bridge the Telmarine population was under control. A large group of people approached Aslan. It was none other than our heroes: Lucy, Susan, Ed, Caspian, Peter, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Percy, Annabeth, Jarrod, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Rose, and Alyssa.

Wow glad that's over. In case you didn't notice, I hate writing battle scenes. Anyways review yada yada yada you know the drill.


	14. Chapter 14

**FYI: this chapter will have many add-ons to the original movie scene. So buckle up, it's gonna be one heck of a ride!**

The "true" Narnians (Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy) knelt before Aslan while everyone else moved off to the side. Aslan said "Rise, all Kings and Queens of Narnia." At first, only the Pevensies stood up, then Caspian reluctantly did as well. Then Aslan, Peter, and Susan went to speak alone, leaving everyone else to silently celebrate.

There were congratulatory hugs all around. Long, "thank goodness we're alive" hugs. As Alyssa and Rose were embracing, they both head bits and pieces of Aslan's conversation with Peter and Susan: "leave permanently", "couples…..separate", "tomorrow…..coronation". Rose and Alyssa froze, both understanding that that meant they only had about a day and a half left with their new friends.

Then it was time to go back and officially reclaim Miraz's castle. There was a ball that night in honor of the victory. When the girls were getting ready, which took about two hours total, you could hear them giggling and fighting throughout the whole castle. The guys all looked particularly handsome in their slacks and dress shirts; all the girls had different yet lovely dresses of all colors and styles.

There were three major dances that night: traditional ballroom, the salsa, and an exclusively-girls ballet routine. Peter\Hermione, Harry\Lucy, Tony\Susan, and Edmund\Annabeth led the ballroom dancing for everyone. Percy\Alyssa, Draco\Rose, and Jarrod\Ziva, being the generally saucier couples of the group, led the salsa. Then Alyssa, Rose, Hermione, Ziva, Susan, Lucy, and Annabeth positioned themselves in the middle floor and performed a lovely ballet routine that would in later years come to be known as the "Swan Lake".

Then everyone joined in when it was time for the line dances, such as the Cupid Shuffle, YMCA, Footloose, and the Chicken Dance.

Everyone went to bed that night exhaustedly content.

The next morning it was time for Caspian's coronation. He was crowned king and gave a wonderfully empowering speech. Then Alyssa and Rose asked Aslan if they could, for the rest of that day, have a party day with that big sixteen-person group. The request was granted, and they called out to everyone, "Beach party!" And everyone ran to change into their swimsuits.

The guys all looked generically sexy in their swim trunks – a most pleasing sight for their gal. The girls all had different types of swimsuits. The one pieces: Hermione and Susan; tankinis: Annabeth and Lucy; bikinis: Alyssa, Rose, and Ziva. Dressed in swimsuits, with towels and food in tow, the group headed for that lovely Narnian beach. Everyone began splashing and playing and having a blast.

After a while Annabeth thought of a "game" they could play. Each boy would be "assigned" to his girl, blindfolded, and made to find their girl in that state. Once caught, his girl had to give him a kiss.

Once the guys were blindfolded and faced away from the beach, the girls scattered, giggling madly. All the guys turned around and yelled, "Charge!" chasing after any noise they heard.

Annabeth and Edmund, with dirty grins on their faces, took this opportunity to sneak off into the ruins of Cair Paravel and…(I'll leave that up to your imagination)

Back at the beach, Harry, Jarrod, Peter, and Tony had already found their girls and gotten a kiss (some more than one). But Percy and Draco were still stumbling blindly around looking for Alyssa and Rose. Rose was running circles around Draco, and he was pretty fed up. He lunged at her, yet only ending up on the ground with large armfuls of sand. "Whoopsie!" came Rose's cry. She giggled and ran off. Draco slowly sauntered in her general direction. He chased her around for another few minutes; then knew he could finally catch her off guard.

Draco caught Rose in a flying tackle that brought them both to the ground, Draco resting on top. He yanked off his blindfold and said, "I believe you owe me something, princess." "Oh do I!" she cried before kissing him. It was slow and gentle at first, gradually becoming more passionate as they made out on the white sand.

Percy and Alyssa were about 50 yards away having their own kind of fun. Percy called out, "Alyssa, I just know you've turned invisible. It's something you would do. Cheater!" "How am I cheating?" she asked. "You're not even supposed to be able to see!" All Percy said was, "Whatever." Alyssa just laughed, then dodged him as she ran into the water.

Upon hearing her splash around, Percy smirked and said, "Madam, I believe you have forgotten that I'm the son of the Master of Water." He proceeded to use the water to sense where she was, then create a riptide to pull her toward him. Percy ripped off his blindfold just before Alyssa came crashing down on top of him. They were both laughing; soon, though, they were just gazing at each other. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but it was Alyssa's turn to smirk as she put a finger to his lips, quieting him. Then she kissed him full on the mouth. When they finally pulled back, Percy looked dazed. When Alyssa tried to stand up, he caught her hand and dragged her back down for another soaking wet kiss.

Around mid-afternoon, Aslan approached the group. Everyone quieted down, knowing that this meant it was time to leave. They walked back to castle to dry off and freshen up; all 16 of them hand-in-hand.

**Uh- oh, it's almost the end! What will happen to our group of brave heroes as they must separate? What of the couples? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola ninos. I am dreadfully sorry I could not update sooner. School yuck. I'm sure most of you understand what I am going through. Any who this will be the last chapter of NCIS: The Olympian Tales of Narnian Hogwarts. Ik it's terribly heart wrenching and sad, but we all knew it was coming sooner or later. SO please enjoy my very last upload…for this story that is.**

The teens all walked over to Aslan (yes even Edmund and Annabeth)all dreading the news he brought.

"I know you all believe that you will be separated from your friends, but I have a compromise for you if you are willing to accept it." Everyone held their breath as they waited for him to continue. "I have noticed that many of you have "paired off" and I am willing to let you go with your significant other. One of you will be able to return with the other to, but you must choose which one will give up their old life."

All the couples embraced and started talking about who would go where. This is what they finally decided upon.

Alyssa with Percy to NYC to learn and train as a real half blood.

Rose with Draco to Hogwarts to be trained in the art of Wizardry.

Hermione and Peter declined because they both live in England and would still get to see each other.

Harry and Lucy came to the same decision.

Jarrod with Ziva to become the newest member of the NCIS team.

Susan with Tony to DC but not as an agent.

And finally Edmund went with Annabeth to teach sword fighting at camp half blood.

All of a sudden it dawned on Alyssa and Rose that while they were being allowed to be with their boyfriends, they would have to leave each other. They had been best friends since they were little girls.

Alyssa approached Rose and whispered, "I don't…we have to." Rose's voice broke as she said, "I know" The girls embraced each other in a tight hug, both of them with tears streaming down their faces.

Alyssa asked, "Rose are you sure you want to do this? Leave each other and our entire lives behind for some new life that we don't even know that much about."

Rose hesitated before saying, "Alyssa you know we have to accept that we are a witch and a demigod. It just feels right."

They embraced again, for quite a long time, then went and stood with the group they were leaving with. Tony started humming a tune that was very familiar to Rose and Alyssa. They recognized it as "The Call" by Regina Spekter, and began singing in full voices thankfully drowning out Tony's horrible singing.

Aslan then gave them their exit portal in the form of a tree untwisting itself. First to leave was the group going to NCIS- Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Susan, and Jarrod. They said their goodbyes, linked arms and walked through. Susan was the only one to glance back, looking at the family she was leaving.

Next to go were the Pevensies, meaning only Peter and Lucy. Peter solemnly gave his goodbyes; Lucy had everyone crying. Peter gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and Lucy and Harry embraced. Then they walked through the trees and were gone.

The group heading to Camp Half-blood was next. Annabeth, Edmund, and Percy all moved to leave and Alyssa explained that she and Rose would like to go through last. So Percy kissed Alyssa for good measure then walked bravely through the tree.

Next was the Hogwarts group. Harry, Hermione, and Draco said goodbye to Alyssa, Rose, Caspian, and Aslan. Draco gave Rose a sweet passionate kiss then they all disappeared into the tree.

Finally it was rose and Alyssa's turn. They hugged Caspian and Aslan, and then had to bid each other farewell. With both of them bawling their eyes out the hugged and hugged and hugged for a good long time. Then they dried their tears, and BFFL's Rose and Alyssa clasped each other's hands for the last time. With one arm around each other's shoulder they courageously walked out of Narnia and into their new lives.

Upon "landing" Rose found herself standing next to Harry, Hermione, and Draco in front of a very huge castle. Draco snaked an arm around her waist reassuringly. "Welcome to Hogwarts Rose. We need to go see Dumbledore so we can get you into Ravenclaw.

Upon her "landing" Alyssa found herself in the middle of a dark forest standing in front of this archway that read "Camp Half-blood" with Percy, Annabeth, and Edmund at her side. Percy took her hand saying, "This is where all the Greek demigods come, Alyssa. It's you new home. We need to go and meet with Chiron to discuss getting you into the Athena cabin."

And with that the two brave girls kick started their new lives.

(Half a year later)

Rose, Harry, Hermione, And Draco were after Voldemort's horcruxes. They had received an anonymous tip about one located in America. At the moment they were trying to discretely find it.

Alyssa, Percy, Annabeth, and Edmund were currently on the trail of a rouge satyr. He had found a strange ring which had taken him over and he had started moving across the country doing horrendous acts. Alyssa came to a dead stop and stared at the group of people across the street. The girl in the middle looked strangely familiar with her strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. The two girls locked eyes and recognized each other. Breaking into wide grins then ran to each other.

**So that's it. Oh and in case you are wondering their will most likely be a sequel. But I may not write it for a while because I am going to start writing some other stories. I luv y'all c u real soon with my next story. Check it out.**


End file.
